


Actually Perfect

by ThatFilmGraduate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Hopeless Remus Lupin, Hopeless Romantic Sirius Black, Inspired by Love Actually, Love Confessions, M/M, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFilmGraduate/pseuds/ThatFilmGraduate
Summary: Remus Lupin was known for many things, but being a romantic was not one of them. Now, this was not normally an issue and had never really bothered him before but it was an issue now and that was because he had finally fallen in love, and the man that he had fallen for was a hopeless romantic.In which Remus Lupin wants to make a confession to his boyfriend, Sirius Black, but decides that he needs to find the perfect way to do it. Enter James Potter and Lily Evans, two people almost as hopeless as him.Remus/Sirius.Modern/Non-Magical AU.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Actually Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these HP characters or settings. Nor do I own any of the films, songs, food stores, streaming conglomerates or any other notable products referenced in the following story.
> 
> Written: December 2020  
> Edited: December 2020
> 
> A/N: I wrote this and Coffee Talk on the same day, so they may or may not be related. Up to you, I suppose.

Remus Lupin was known by many people for many things but being a romantic was not one of those things. He was in fact known by friends and strangers alike for his complete and utter ineptitude when it came to matters of the heart.

Now, this was not normally an issue and had never really bothered him before. Any previous partners had accepted this fact about him or had not been with him long enough to know that it existed in the first place. But it was an issue now and that was because Remus Lupin had finally fallen in love, and the man that he had fallen for was a hopeless romantic. It was an issue now because Remus needed to find a way to tell his boyfriend but just saying it was not good enough – not for Sirius Black, anyhow.

And so, because he was in love, because just saying it wasn't enough, because Sirius deserved the best and Remus wanted to give him that, Remus found himself in his best mate's bedroom, asking for help:

"I need your help," he said without preamble, taking a seat on the desk chair and fixing his flatmate & cohort in mischief with a desperate look.

James Potter looked up from his laptop and studied his friend for a long moment before he closed his device and threw it onto his bed carelessly. "Shoot," he said, sitting up and giving Remus his full undivided attention.

"I'm in love with Sirius," Remus stated, without fear or hesitation because he was more certain about this than he was about anything else in the world (and also because Sirius made him feel brave). "And I want to tell him."

"But...?"

"But, as you well know, I have never been in this situation before," he continued. "Sirius is – he's a romantic, so I can't just blurt it out. I have to do... more. I have to do _something_ , and it has to be something he'll remember."

James nodded thoughtfully and replied, "Right... Well, first of all, congratulations!"

Remus grinned, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," James nodded in acknowledgement, then he said, "Second of all, you must really love him if you're trying to be romantic for him."

"I do," Remus interjected immediately. "I really, really do."

"Good," James grinned. "There's only one more question I have: why have you come to me for help?"

"Because I love Sirius, but I am also pitifully unromantic," he answered with a sigh. "And I know that you at least have had some success in the Grand Gestures arena. You got Corina Seaworthy to date you for a year during secondary school."

"Well, Remus, as flattered as I am," James began, straightening his glasses. "I am not as successful as you might think. Cory only dated me for so long because I was captain of the Rugby team."

"Oh."

"You and I are friends for many reasons, Remus," he continued, "And one of them is because we're both pretty abysmal when it comes to wooing and romance. I don't think I'm going to be of much help here, mate."

"Bugger," Remus muttered.

"But... Lily is his best friend," James pointed out. "She might have some ideas."

Remus nodded once, determined, and ordered, "Grab your coat. We're going to the café."

**:: … ::**

"Lily!"

Lily Evans, best friend of Sirius Black and a woman that he had only known for a few weeks but that he liked very much, looked up from the coffee she was making and smiled. "Remus, James," she greeted. "Fancy seeing you two here. What can I do for you today?"

"I need your help," Remus stated, leaning on the mahogany counter.

Lily frowned, seemingly confused, and asked, "Mine?"

"Yes," he replied. "It's, uh..."

"It's a very Sirius matter," James interrupted, grinning like he was the first person to ever make the Sirius / serious joke.

Neither Remus nor Lily laughed but James kept on grinning. After a long second, Lily sighed and turned her eyes back to Remus, then said, "My break is in five minutes. Can it wait until then?"

Remus nodded and dragged his lovesick fool of a friend over to the table by the window. Several minutes passed before Lily joined them at the small table, handing them a coffee each – a latte for James and a double Espresso for Remus – and waving off their thanks.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"It's about Sirius," Remus stated. "I love him."

Lily studied him for a long second, emerald green eyes intense, as if trying to work out how honest he was being, then she giggled and said, "You really do? Oh, my God; that's magnificent! Does he know?"

"Not yet," Remus replied. "That's actually why I'm here."

Lily's smile faded somewhat but she did not say anything; just nodded for him to go on.

"I'm going to tell him," he promised. "I am. It's just... Well, I don't know how to. I mean, you know how Sirius is; he's a hopeless romantic, and I want it to be special for him. Because... well, _you_ know. Love is a touchy subject with him, because of his family and—"

"Yes, I know," Lily nodded.

Remus nodded back, not needing to say any more about the abuse Sirius had faced as a child and during his teenage years. Lily already knew; she knew of the validation Sirius tried but failed to get from his apathetic father and the love he tried but failed to get from his verbally abusive mother; she knew about the subsequent abandonment issues and the self-loathing which manifested in mood swings; she knew about the bruises and the mental scars which were healing but slowly. She knew it all because she was the reason Sirius had gotten out of that house when she and her family had taken him in. Remus knew that she would know more than anyone just how much Sirius needed to be loved.

"I just want to do it right," he stated, because all he wanted was to do right by Sirius.

"Oh, I forget sometimes how sweet you are," Lily smiled. "Sirius is usually praising your prowess. So, what do you need from me?"

"An idea?" James asked on his behalf.

"Yeah, that," Remus agreed with a grateful nod. "Like I said, I don't know how to do it. I mean, I know how to say it, obviously, I just... I don't know how to tell him in the right way. Just saying it seems so – I don't know. Lame?"

Lily hummed and took a second to think about it before she answered, "I see your point, Remus, but I really think he would be happy just to hear it, to be honest. I don't really have any ideas for you but if you want to make it special... Sirius is a sucker for big gestures."

Remus slumped and muttered, "Right... It's just trying to find a big gesture that's the issue."

"I can't help you there," she responded. "You know him better than anyone, perhaps even better than me. You'll figure something out."

Remus merely hummed in response because he wasn't too sure he would, to be quite honest.

"What's this, then?"

Remus jumped at the familiar voice and twisted around to find familiar mischievous grey eyes staring at him. His eyes flew over the other man, admiring the bright eyes and handsome face, as Sirius took a seat without asking and grinned at the group, seemingly oblivious to the conversation that was happening before he arrived. He slipped his hand into Remus's under the table and asked:

"So, what were we all talking about?"

"Oh, we were just, uh..." Remus stumbled, because he couldn't come up with a feasible lie.

"We were just discussing our Christmas plans," Lily lied smoothly. "I was telling them that you were coming home with me for the holidays, and we were talking about doing something beforehand."

"Oh, brilliant," Sirius grinned. "Well, we're heading back a week before Christmas, so we could all grab a drink or I could cook dinner or something before then?"

"Sounds like a plan," James replied.

"Ah, my break is almost over so I must bid you adieu," Lily said as she stood up. She leaned over and placed a friendly kiss on Sirius's cheek before she straightened up and winked at James and Remus. "See you lads later on, yeah?"

Remus offered a nod and a smile, but James just stared, as if in awe. Remus and Sirius shared a look, both amused at James's almost pathetic crush. Lily merely huffed a laugh and returned to her workstation, making and handing out caffeine-filled beverages once again. James stared at the redhead for a long moment before he sighed and stood up.

"Right, then," he said, pushing the chair in and leaning on the back. "Since you two are probably going to make googly eyes at each other now, I'm off. Got an essay to finish anyway. See you later?"

Remus nodded and replied, "I have to go to the Library, but I'll be back in about an hour."

"Will you be passing Subway on the way back by any chance?" James asked hopefully.

Remus snorted and said, "Send me what you want, and I'll get it."

"Thanks, Remus," James smirked. "You're the best!"

Then, as he was wont to do, he grabbed Remus's face and dropped a sloppy kiss on his cheek which Remus begrudgingly accepted. And with that, James skipped out of the coffee shop and headed back to the flat. Remus sighed at his friend's exuberance and turned back to his boyfriend.

His _boyfriend_.

He still couldn't believe it. He and Sirius had been seeing each other for months and had only recently become official but it felt like he had known the other man for decades. It was weird how normal he felt around Sirius, but he was not one to question the universe and its oddities.

Sirius grinned and Remus found himself speechless; unable to comprehend the fact that someone as brilliant as Sirius Black could want someone like him. But it seemed to be a fact: Sirius did want him, was very enthusiastic about wanting him in fact, and Remus had accepted that, even if he didn't understand it.

"So, tonight," Sirius spoke, his thumb drawing idle patterns on the back of Remus's hand absently. "You're off, I'm available. Fancy going to the cinema and maybe spending the night at mine?"

"That sounds... perfect, actually," Remus smiled. "I do have to go to the Library first, though. Fancy joining me?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Will you be studying?" Sirius asked with an expression that said: _That doesn't sound like much fun_.

Remus laughed and replied, "No, I just need to get a book. I can study tomorrow."

"Alright then," Sirius smiled. He then stood up and pulled Remus up with him. "Come on, then. The faster we get this book, the faster we can go to yours and snog on the couch."

"I thought we were going to see a film tonight?"

"Oh, we are. But annoying James is super fun," Sirius smirked, eyes alight with mischief. "We can annoy him and then go to the cinema."

Remus grinned and allowed his boyfriend to tug him out of the coffee shop, his mind absently working on how he was going to tell this beautiful, stubborn, moody, mischievous man that he loved him.

* * *

More than a week passed before Remus was handed the perfect gesture on a golden platter. In the end, it was Sirius who unknowingly gave him the idea, but he decided to run it by their best mates before he did anything. Just in case it was a bad idea masquerading as a good idea to his horribly unromantic self.

Remus stormed into his living room and threw his old messenger bag onto the floor as he took a seat on the red armchair opposite the midnight blue sofa that James and Lily were sitting on. A part of him wanted to ask about the scene in front of him – about James and Lily sitting on the same small seat, hanging out in the living room, alone but together – but his plan was too important to be distracted by this unusual event, so he didn't ask. (He did however decide to talk to James about it later.)

"I've got it," he stated without introduction.

"Got... what?" James asked, confused.

"You've figured out the perfect way to tell Sirius?" Lily cut in excitedly. "Please say yes because I hate keeping secrets from him."

"Yes," Remus answered Lily with a grin. "I think so, at least. It hit me last night, so I'm not sure if it's a stupidly stupid idea or a stupidly romantic idea. I just need some confirmation from you two that it's a good idea before I do anything."

"Shoot," James encouraged.

Lily nodded and said, "Go on, then."

"Alright, so," he began, eager to know what his friends thought, "Last night, Sirius and I were watching Love Actually for the third time this week. Have either of you seen it?"

"Yes," Lily answered as James replied, "No."

"Right, well, it's Sirius's favourite Christmas film for whatever reason—"

"Hopeless romantic," Lily pointed out.

"Right," Remus nodded, because that made sense. "Anyway, there's this couple in it. I guess it's a love triangle, actually. Doesn't matter. Point is, there's this guy who is in love with his best mate's wife, but he can't do anything because she's married to his best mate, so he—"

"Oh, my God," Lily gasped. "The card scene? Are you planning on doing the card scene?"

Remus nodded and gave a nervous grin. "Yes," he answered. "A modified version, at least."

James looked between them before he asked, "Sorry, what's this?"

"Ah, there's this scene where he goes to his best mate's house and he tells the wife that he loves her on some cards," Remus explained. "Actually... It's probably best if I show you."

Remus pulled out his mobile phone and quickly found the scene on YouTube. He then handed it over to James and waited.

"Oh, that's quite cute," James muttered, handing the phone back when the clip finished.

"Yeah, I know."

"You're planning on doing that?" James asked, voice sceptical.

"Yes," Remus paused, beginning to feel nervous at the tone. "Why not? It's his favourite film and I thought it would be a grand gesture. Memorable, at the very least. What, is it a bad idea?"

"I don't know," James shrugged. "I'm not the one fucking him. Do you think it's a good idea?"

Remus glared. "I don't know," he replied. "That's why I'm asking you." He turned to Lily and added, "What do you think, Lily? Good idea, awful idea?"

"I think he'll love it," Lily answered honestly.

"Yeah?" he asked, hopeful once again. "It's not dorky or stupid? He won't break up with me because of it?"

Lily laughed. "It is dorky, but he will absolutely love it," she responded. "And he won't break up with you. Trust me."

Remus nodded, feeling slightly more at ease. He was not completely at ease, but that was likely because he was going to bare his soul to his boyfriend in a matter of days and he didn't know for certain how it would be received. But he was glad that his plan wasn't a bad one.

"Brilliant," he said. "Uh, I was thinking about doing it this weekend. I'll need your help – to make sure he's in the right place at the right time."

"Anything you need," Lily smiled.

"Cheers, Lily."

"No problem, Remus," she replied. "Sirius is my best friend. He deserves to be happy and if you're going through all this trouble, just to tell him how you feel, then I think you're good."

"Thanks," he muttered, unused to compliments. He stood up and grabbed his bag. "Right, then. I'd best get started. I'll leave you two to... Yep."

With that, he left James and Lily to do whatever it was they were doing before and headed to his bedroom, ready to order some A3 card and already thinking about what he was going put on it.

* * *

Remus took a steadying breath and knocked on the door to the Black/Evans flat, his heart hammering in his chest and his knees feeling decidedly weak.

He was feeling nervous – which was understandable, really, since he was about to tell Sirius Black that he loved him for the first time – but he was confident that his plan was a good one. He had spent the last few days making sure everything was in order ahead of his confession: he had written the perfect speech and put it onto some A3 cards in clear writing; he had co-ordinated with Lily and made sure his boyfriend would be in the flat at the right time; Lily had agreed to make herself scarce and James had promised not to text him all night; and he had found the version of Silent Night that was used in the film that he was imitating.

Everything had been planned carefully and he was prepared for almost every outcome, but that didn't mean he wasn't anxious. He wasn't sure how his confession would be taken, after all. He didn't know for certain if Sirius would reciprocate his feelings, though he was hopeful that his grand gesture would be well-received and not laughed at.

Before he had any more time to think about it, there was a click – as if the lock was being unlatched – before Sirius appeared in the doorway.

Remus took a second to absorb and admire the attractive sight in front of him: Sirius Black, in loose jogger bottoms and one of Remus's stolen jumpers, his dark hair in a messy bun and his handsome face illuminated by the streetlights. It was extremely distracting, and he only broke from his admiring when he heard Sirius say:

"Remus, what are you doing here?"

Remus blinked, brought back to reality by the smooth voice, and remembered that he was there for a reason. He offered a small smile then put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion and pressed play on his mobile phone. Silent Night began to play quietly in the background. Sirius looked confused for a moment, a frown on his brow as he studied Remus. Then he noticed the large cards that Remus was holding in front of his chest and he seemed to understand what was happening as he muttered:

"Remus...?"

Remus grinned, still a bit nervous but emboldened by the fact that his boyfriend seemed to be happily surprised rather than angry, and began his show:

**I'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE** , the first card read;  
**SO I'M SORRY IF IT'S SHITE** , the second card read;  
**BUT WITH ANY LUCK, THIS WILL WORK** , the third card read;  
**I JUST WANTED TO SAY** , the fourth card read;  
**WITHOUT HOPE OR AGENDA** , the fifth card read;  
**BECAUSE IT'S CHRISTMAS** , the sixth card read;  
**(AND AT CHRISTMAS, YOU TELL THE TRUTH)** , the seventh card read;  
**TO ME, YOU ARE PERFECT** , the eighth card read;  
**AND I WILL LOVE YOU** , the nineth card read;  
**UNTIL YOU LOOK LIKE THIS...** , the tenth card read;  
The eleventh card held only a photograph of a decrepit mummy;  
**MERRY CHRISTMAS** , the final card read.

Finished with his show, Remus leaned the final card against the step and waited for Sirius to react.

Sirius stared for a long minute before he stumbled out of the doorway, wrapped his arms around Remus's neck, and planted a very enthusiastic kiss on his lips. Remus's arms automatically came to rest around Sirius's waist, and he kissed back without hesitation.

After a few wonderful moments, filled with kisses and eagerness and hope, Sirius pulled back and beamed at him. Remus swallowed, mesmerised because Sirius Black truly was a distractingly handsome sight; it really was unfair for someone to be so beautiful and yet so nice.

"Remus, that was..."

"I'm sorry," he replied automatically. "I'm not good at this stuff. I've never – you know – felt this way before. About anyone. I just wanted to tell you that I love you more than anything; and I didn't want to just say it."

"I love you too," Sirius reacted and planted another kiss on his lips. Then he pulled back and added, "You really didn't need to go through all the trouble, Re. I would have been happy just to hear it. Especially from you. That said, this is a very good story to tell people."

Remus laughed and muttered, "That's what I was aiming for."

"Say it again," Sirius ordered, grey eyes staring at him intently.

"I love you," Remus replied.

"Again."

Remus chuckled, "I love you."

Sirius grinned and said, "Again."

"I love you!" Remus shouted, not at all worried about the neighbours. "I fucking love you, Sirius Black!"

Sirius laughed and kissed him again. "I love you too," he mumbled against Remus's lips.

"So, this wasn't a terrible idea?" he checked, after a few moments of doorway kisses.

"No," Sirius shook his head with a soft smile. "This was actually perfect."

Remus Lupin was known for many things but being a romantic was not one of them, but it turned out that he wasn't all that bad when he actually put his mind to it.


End file.
